Rain
by Illyric
Summary: TailsxSonic. An attempt at a setup gone wrong! Mention of RougexKnuckles. Contains YAOI. Dedicated to a friend.
1. Sprinkle

A/N- Yay!

This entire fic is dedicated to he whom I love. Congrats. You've captured my heart and made it yours.

This story will contain nothing above a teen rating. If you understand love, then you can most definitely deal with this.

It contains yaoi- that means boy love. If this offends you, STFU!

I own none of the characters, for they belong to Sega, nor do I own the resturant name. However, I own the plot, but I do not make any money off of this story.

On with it!

* * *

Sonic and Tails had known each other since a very, very young age, in the Knothole Village, where the resistance movement against Robotnik had been centered. They had gone from there through hell and back again, and they were now living with each other, relaxing after the destruction of Eggman.

The two were near inseperable, and everyone except the two boys themselves saw the potentiality of a couple.

Or rather, one of the boys was blind. Extremely blind indeed.

Sonic couldn't read people to save his life!

Tails, however, already knew he loved the blue, streaking wonder.

And the deciding factor in the matter, inevitably, was a red echidna and a purple-blackish bat.

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge had been dating for a rather long time, and it had become their project to get sonic to realize the love the little fox had for blue lightning.

The y had tried writing love notes to tails in order to get the speed demon to get jealous; they had thrown the two in a room and locked the door; they had even attempted spin the bottle.

Still, the hedgehog remained blind.

Thus, Rouge and her companion decided to up the ante.

The two accomplices called into a romantic resturant and made reservations for two. They planned to send the fox and the hedgehog on a blind date. Everything had been set up; the two had only to inform the soon-to-be lovers.

* * *

"So, sonic, how come you haven't gone out with anyone lately?" asked the tactless echidna, looking for a way to bring up the 'blind' date.

"Well, I haven't really had time or felt the need to, besides, Amy is still breathing down my neck!" exclaimed the hedgehog.

"Alright, then. Let me ask you this: do you want to go on a date?" inquired Knuckles.

"Are you asking?" joked an amused Sonic.

"No!" said the echidna, punching his friend in the arm, "I have this friend , and they could use a date, so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet them?" Knuckles felt hope growing in the pit of his stomach.

The blue wonder thought for a moment, smiled, and agreed.

* * *

"What?! No way, Rouge, it will never work!" the vulpine shook his head vehemently with his eyes squeezed close.

"Tails, listen to me!" Rouge was getting fed up with the younger fox.

"But Rouge…" he pouted, whining at the what he thought to be a pointless idea.

"Now listen here, you! I promise this will work, once you two see each other, and you explain, he'll realize his love for ya! Just try it; what's the worst that can happen?" the bat was done ranting, and waited for the other's response of agreement.

"Well…I guess I could…" The fox hesitated, waiting for her to reassure him.

"Of course you could! Just trust me! We'll get you together yet."


	2. Shower

A/N- Hey everyone! Don't kill me at the end of this chapter, please…

This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend and the love of my life.

I'm not copying over my disclaimer/warning lol.

On with the show!

* * *

Sonic sat at a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant, simply waiting. He was a bit apprehensive, for it was not often he went out, but hopeful he could meet the lady of his dreams.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog looked up to see none other than Miles Prower, his long time best friend.

"Hey, buddy, how's it going?" Sonic was happy to see his friend, for it calmed his nerves.

"Pretty good, but what are you doing in a place like this?" the fox inquired, trying to bring up the fact that he was, in actuality, Sonic's date.

Sonic laughed anxiously, and replied.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for my date to show up. Knuckles is setting me up with someone." said blue lightning, completely oblivious to Tail's minor shaking.

The fox shook with anticipation and raw nerves as he prepared to speak, swallowing hard. This, however, did not go unnoticed, and Sonic asked about his friend's reaction.

"Tails, what's wrong, are you ok?" The hedgehog asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Umm, about that. Sonic, I think…I-I'm your date." The fox blurted out, blushing as he said this while the blue and spiked teenager sat dumbfounded.

"Say what?" Sonic asked, confused at the turn of events.

"Well," began the lightly blushing fox, "Rouge said that her and Knuckles were setting me up with a date, and told me to meet them here. I guess, that means, it's you…" The fox trailed off meekly.

"Hmm…" The hedgehog said, all the while his thoughts racing as to why it was Tails he had been set up with.

"Well, I'm sure we'll enjoy dinner, no matter what; Stay and sit down, food's on me."

The fox breathed and inward sigh of relief, and sat.

* * *

"How's the date going so far?" asked the echidna on the roof. Because Rouge and Knuckles by nature of their professions were nosy people, they had decided to spy upon the restaurant.

"It seems ok. Tails finally sat down, and the seem to be getting along just fine." said the bat, staring through her telescope.

"Very good! Let's have a break and come back later, love…" Knuckles winked, Rouge giggled, and the two went to their own candle-light dinner on the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two friends inside the restaurant were listening to a slightly awkward silence. Tails and Sonic had astoundingly run out of things to talk about; they were also attempting to avoid talking about their feelings and why they were on a date to begin with.

Eventually, the vulpine could take it no longer.

"Sonic, I have to tell you something!" The fox gulped, knowing he had passed the point of no return.

"Ok, what's up?" Sonic asked, putting his head into his hands and his elbows on the table, staring at Tails with wide eyes.

"W-well…gee, I don't know where t-to start…" stammered the fox, conflicted as to whether or not the risk would be worth it.

Sonic took Tails' hands into his own.

"Tails, no matter what, I'll still be here, I promise." Sonic said, looking straight into bright green eyes.

Tails swallowed, and as quickly and as quietly as possible, murmured, "IthinkIloveyoubutI'mnotsurehowyoufeelaboutmeandIwannaknow…"

Sonic stared, wondering if he had heard his friend correctly.

"Tails, run that by me again?" He asked, slightly hopeful as he found himself strangely drawn to the fox.

"I love you!!" The vulpine squeaked out, blushed, and ran out the restaurant door into a cloudy, soon to be stormy night.

"Tails!" Cried out Sonic, and ran after the young fox.


	3. Deluge

A/N- Sorry bout the cliffy. This chapter was originally going to be cut in half, but I decided to be nice and give you the whole thing.

This story is finished as of now, because I'm pretty much refusing to write a furry. I can do it, I'm sure, but it would go against my ethics/morals (what few of them I have, I like to keep to).

I leave for vacation tomorrow, so if your reply between now and August 31st, sorry if I don't get back to ya!

Dedicated to my love, get better soon.

Illyric: Sonic, you're doing the disclaimer.

Sonic: Why me?!

Illyric: Cause you screwed up Tails, now get over it and start talking!

Sonic: Hmph. Fine. Illyric doesn't own any of this but this plot, which SUCKS!

Illyric: Hey, watch it, I'm writing this thing, be careful what you say; the pen is mightier than the sword…

Sonic: -Gulp-

On with it!

* * *

"Aw, crap!" exclaimed Knuckles, staring through the telescope.

"What is it, babe?" inquired Rouge, worried about what could hve happened to set the echidna on edge.

"Well, Tails just ran out of the restaurant, Sonic ran after him, and I think" the echidna paused and took a breath, "That it's going to rain very soon. It looks like this storm will be bad. Let's go back into the house; we'll wait out the storm there. Those two will eb fine." said the red one, in what have been the longest speech of his life.

"Alright, but if they're not back in an hour, I'm calling Tails' cell. I worry about the little guy…" She trailed off, voice growing softer as her sentence went on

"That will work, and I agree with you whole-heartedly. We'll give them an hour; that ought to be enough time to get things together."

* * *

Tails ran for what seemed to him ages before stopping at his home. The rain was coming down harder now, and was actually beginning to hurt. He hurried under the porch, and went into his pocket for his keys.

Of course, what would life be without Murphy's Law?

He had left his keys back at the restaurant with…

Sonic.

Tails remembered that night and cringed. He was certain the blue speed demon hated him, and even more sure that the hedgehog was no longer his best friend.

Miles turned so that his back faced the door, and slid down the cool, hard wood until his knees were hugging his chest. He was cold, he was wet, and his fur was going to stink in the morning.

He wrapped his arms around himself, and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Sonic's heart positively ached.

He had followed Tails after grabbing the fox's keys and cell phone, both of which had been left by the rushed vulpine. The rain had been coming down harder and harder, the wind blowing into Sonic's face as he hurried after his friend. Sonic actually passed Tails, and guessing as to the teen's choice of a hide out, hid in a bush in front of Tail's house.

He waited a short amount of time, and was rewarded with the Fox's arrival. Miles Prower tried the door, and spin around. He slid down the door, and criend, holding himself.

Sonic felt his heart wrench again, when he saw Tails shiver.

He walked over onto the porch.

"Tail?" he called out softly, crouching next to the younger.

"Go ahead, Sonic." the teen sobbed. "I know you must hate me, so go ahead and swing!" The teen cringed again, expecting a smack. He covered his face in his hands to soften the blow.

What he got was completely unexpected.

Sonic, having been shocked that Tails though he would be struck down by his best friend, grabbed Miles' hands in his left, and tilted mile's head back to look him in the eye with his right. He wiped as tear away with a thumb.

"Tails…do you really think I could ever hate you? I had no idea you loved me, but I would never intentionally hurt you."

He grasped the vulpine's hands in his own and pressed them to his chest.

"Feel this, Tails? I can say now that it beats for you alone. You mean everything to me, and to feel and see you hurt tears a hole in my hurt. I…will try to love you, Tails, though it may take me some time. Please…wait for me."

Sonic finished his speech, and leaned forward to capture the fox's lips with his own. The kiss was brief and fast, nothing more than a short meeting of lips to reassure them both. It was Tails' first kiss, and as such, was just as magical as he had dreamed it would be. For Sonic, though not the first it was most definitely his favorite.

The two stood, held hands, and as Sonic unlocked the door, Tails looked out towards the city.

The full moon rose in the sky, and the rain was lightening up enough to see the lights at the city. Though it had certainly poured, the aftermath was more than worth the events of that night.

Tails smiled, and the two entered the home, two hearts becoming one as they crossed the threshold.


End file.
